


Hypno App

by Filthy_Phoenix (Random_pansexual)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hypnotism, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Tags May Change, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_pansexual/pseuds/Filthy_Phoenix
Summary: Sam is the perfect 14 year old son. He plays sports, plays instruments, gets good grades and has a close relationship with his brother, Ben. What more could his parents ask for?Except...Sam isn’t perfect, he’s been watching porn for years, reading dirty stories for even longer, jacking off to his 6 year old brother, fantasising of being able to have all kinds of kinky sex with his family.Sam isn’t perfect, he knows this, he can’t let anyone else find out or act on his fantasies.But, what happens when he finds a mysterious ‘hypno app’? Will he ignore it, or will he finally do what he’s been wanting to for years?All he has to do is take a picture of them for them to be under his control... it’s final, he’ll do it. His first victim? Ben.





	1. Finding the app

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. This is my first story, so please be kind!
> 
> I randomly thought of this idea one day and have wanted to write it since. If this is in any way similar to anyone’s story, then it is just a coincidence and I’m very sorry if anyone feels I have copied them. Personally, I have not read a story very similar to this one before, but if any of you have written a story like this and feel like I have copied you, feel free to tell me and I’ll recommend your story to anyone who likes stories with similar topics to this one.
> 
> If anyone wants to write a story like mine and has gotten the inspiration from me, please ask me for permission and give me some credit. 
> 
> Be aware that this is a MATURE story, and if you are under the age of 18, please stay away.
> 
> Warnings:  
> Incest, dubious consent, extreme underage, same-sex relationships and many more. If you are uncomfortable with these topics then please don’t read this story.
> 
> If there are any plot holes or grammar mistakes in this story, please tell me and I’ll try to correct them, just please don’t be too harsh and know that English is not my first language.
> 
> Finally, please enjoy the story!

“Sam, are you taking the bus after school today?” My best friend, Max, says while we walk to our lockers. We usually take the bus together before and after school.

”Nah, sorry. I’ve got a keyboard lesson after school today. I only get to leave school at half four!” I groan as we finally reach our lockers. It’s 3:25, the final bell just went, my music lesson starts at 4 and lasts for half an hour. 

“Oh, ok, I guess I’ll see you on Monday then?” Max says as he takes his bag out of his locker and shoves his pencil case and science book inside. We just had science, and we’re not allowed our bags in science lessons.

”Yeah, at the bus stop like usual.” 

I wave goodbye after getting my things then walk down to the office, I always have to wait there when my music lesson is after school.

After sitting down on one of the comfy chairs with my back to the wall, I pull my phone out from my bag and carry on reading what I was reading whilst waiting for Max before school this morning.

**”Daddy, please! Fuck me harder!” Liam screams as James pounds his ass even harder. Liam wraps his legs around James’ waist and pulls him clos-**

I quickly go onto my home screen as Mrs Hughes stands next to me to fill up her water bottle. Damnit, I shouldn’t have sat next to the water dispenser. I quickly go on App Store to act like I’m doing something and scroll down quickly. 

I look up and smile at Mrs Hughes to try to look calm and continue to scroll down. When I look down, I see something that catches my eye.

**Hypno App.**

**Just take a picture of someone and they’ll do whatever you ask!**

_’Its’s probably fake.’_ I think, _‘but I guess there’s no harm in trying it.’_ I click ‘download’ and wait for it to finish, I check the time, it’s 3:38. _‘That was fast.’_ I look down and see that the app has finished downloading.

I click on it and read the instructions. Ok, so I have to click start and take a picture of a person, press go, then I can make them do whatever I want. I’d have complete and utter control. I can make the person unable to see certain things, forget things, I can give them false memories, ect.

 _’If this works, I could do whatever I want! I could... I could make someone think they’re my servant and make them clean my room and cook me food. Or... I could make them suck me off or even more...’_ As my mind is bombarded with dirty thoughts, my dick starts to harden and I try to hide it with my school jumper. I need to sort this out soon, should I just go home? I’ll try this app out first.

I walk up to the receptionist, no one’s ever told me her name but we usually talk about random things when I’m waiting for my music lessons. “Miss?” I call out to her, and she turns away from her computer and towards me. 

“Yes?” She replies, as she stands and walk towards me. I quickly press start, snap a photo of her. “What ar-“ she stops instantly when I press go.

“Buzz me out then tell my music teacher that I had to leave for an emergency, forget that we ever had this conversation.” I reply, holding back a shout of excitement, it looks like it’s working!

She silently presses a button that opens the doors to let me out of school, then dials a number on the telephone. I grin widely, “yes! It works!” I say, then quickly run out of school to the bus stop. 

I’m still grinning on the bus all the way home.

_‘Imagine all the things I could do...’_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not very happy with this chapter at all, it was rushed in some places, but there was too much detail in others. I might go back and fix it one day. 
> 
> There will definitely be smutty bits next chapter, I just needed this to get the plot going.
> 
> I didn’t know where to add what they look like in so I’ll put it here, but I will try to add it in in other chapters.
> 
> Sam: he has dark brown, short hair. His hair curls slightly at the ends, but is mostly just wavy. He has dark brown eyes as well and has brown skin because his Mum is Asian and his dad is English (like me :) )
> 
> Max: his skin is slightly on the pale side, he has bright blue eyes, and short, blonde and straight hair.


	2. Ben

Ben stands in front of me, a confused look on his face. I just called him into my room and, since we’re home alone, I’m about to try out my new app on him. My parents are at the gym and won’t be back for at least a few hours, that’s plenty of time to do what I want to my brother, just the thought of what I could do causes a bulge to form in my pants.

”I got this really cool app today, all I need to do is take a quick picture of you,” I tell my brother, a grin forming on my face.

Ben, being the gullible 6 year old he is, immediately agrees and starts bouncing in excitement, “okay! What does it do? What does it do? Tell me!”

”Stand still for a second then I’ll tell you,” I say, when he does, I snap a quick picture of him then press ‘go’. Ben freezes immediately and I grin widely.

”Come here.” He does so without any hesitation and stops when he’s standing between my spread legs where I’m sitting on my bed.

I lift my hand and touch his cheek, with my thumb rubbing at his closed lips. They’re so soft. I press my thumb to his lips and he dutifully opens his mouth. I stare at him for a second, then stroke my thumb against his tongue, I try to ignore my hard on for as long as possible, simply feeling the insides of my brother’s mouth. However, I soon can’t just ignore my erection, I may as well make use of my brother’s cute body.

”Kneel.” I say, and he does. “Instead of seeing my cock, you see the most delicious looking lollipop you’ve ever seen, you want to lick it and swallow all of it until the yummiest juice comes out, you’ll swallow as much as you can of it.” Ben pauses for a second, processing the commands, then his eyes light up in delight when he sees my cock. He starts licking it all over and I can’t help but tangle my fingers in his hair. Soon, he puts the tip in his mouth and slowly goes down on my cock, he can only fit an inch or two before he gags, but it’s still the best feeling I’ve ever felt. I want to feel this all the time, his hot, wet mouth and soft lips wrapped around my cock.

Before long, I can’t help myself and start lightly pushing his head back and forth on my cock. He gags, but I can’t bring myself to stop. I push him further down until he’s half way down on my cock. For better access, I stand up and kneel Ben up in front of me, I look down at him and see the fear in his eyes. Feeling slightly guilty, I give him another command, “you love my lollipop so, so much and love feeling it pressing into your throat, even out of this trance, you will always want something in your mouth, but you won’t want anything more than you want my lollipop in your mouth. Having it in your mouth brings you the greatest pleasure.” The fear leaves his eyes and is replaced with happiness, I look further down and see a small bump in his pants. 

Quickly, I thrust my 8 inch cock (it runs through the family, apparently) as far as I can into his throat, there’s still an inch or two that’s not in his mouth, but I’ll train that out of him. He gags, and I pull back, allowing him to breathe, but soon I push back into that tight, wet heat. I put my hand on his throat and can feel my cock thrusting into him; it’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, hotter than any porn I’ve watched, and I moan loudly. I squeeze his neck, which sends even more pleasure coursing through my body.

I look down at my brother and see him humping the air, I don’t need to ask him to know that he’s confused and just listening to his instincts. Feeling pity for him, I rub my big toe on his tiny cocklet, which makes Ben moan, sending vibrations up my cock.

I keep rubbing at his tiny cock for a while, but stop when I feel that my orgasm is near. I thrust viciously into his mouth, ignore his gags and his need for air and force my whole cock into his mouth, and, before long, I cum straight down his throat and pull out to smear the last of my cum over Ben’s face. 

I let go of his head, and he falls back onto the floor, gasping for breath. When he catches his breath, I see him licking his lips for some more of his yummy treat that I wiped over his face. The hot sight almost makes me hard again, but I ignore it in favour of turning my brother into what I want him to be.

”Ben, you can now see my cock, but my other commands still apply: you want my cock in your mouth more than anything in the world, my cum is the most delicious thing you’ve ever had and you constantly want something in your mouth. Now, you will think that everything we have just done is completely normal, it’s what all brothers who love each other do. But you won’t tell anyone, because all brothers keep what they do together a secret. Whenever I say ‘ _you were born to warm my cock_ ’ you will go back to this trance, and whenever I say ‘ _go back to being a cock warmer_ ’ you will go back to your normal self, but you will always remember my commands from when you are in this trance.

Now,  **go back to being a cock warmer.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I delete the first chapter and make this the first chapter instead? I like this chapter loads more.
> 
> Anyway, what do you think of this chapter? Should I do another scene of Sam and Ben or should I move straight onto his parents?
> 
> I don’t really know how I feel about the commands Sam used to put Ben in and out of the trance? Do you have any ideas on what they should be?
> 
> I’m fairly sure I’m going to make the next chapter pretty soon, since it’s my holiday, but I’ll see what happens, bye!


	3. Ben’s First Orgasm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is just a random thought) Whenever I think of orgasm I think of Floorgasm from Brooklyn 99 (and yes, I did double check that Floorgasm was the actual name and it wasn’t just my dirty mind making stuff up).

“That was so yummy, Sam! Can I have some more, please?” Ben asks enthusiastically, drawing out the ‘please’, when he finally catches his breath. He still has my cum all over his face, but I can’t bring myself to wipe it off, no one else will be home for a while yet, anyway.

I almost agree, but decide that decide against it, ”maybe in a bit, since you’ve begged so prettily for me, Ben. But first, I think you deserve a reward for doing such a good job for your first time sucking cock” I say, slyly, pointedly looking down at Ben’s crotch. He follows my eye line, and I can see understanding in his eyes when he sees where I’m looking.

”Why’s my pee-pee standing up like that? It’s like yours was before!” He pokes at his own dick, confused. I lift him up onto my lap so he’s straddling me and so we can both get a good view of his tiny cock.

”Well, when you feel really good sometimes or if you see or do something that you really like, it’ll stand up like that. When it does that, it means your little cocklet is ‘hard’, but if you leave it for a long time when it’s hard, it might start to hurt. So it’s not hard anymore, you need to do something that makes you feel really, really nice, (that’s called ‘pleasure’, by the way). When you feel lots and lots of pleasure, you’ll orgasm and cum. Cum is the yummy stuff that came out of my cock before, but because you’re not a big boy yet, nothing will come out. Do you understand?” I explain as well as I can, but since I only really know this stuff from some of my dirty minded friends, the fanfiction I read and the porn I watch, I don’t think I did I good job. Oh well, I’ll get my parents to explain when I have them under my control later if Ben still doesn’t understand. The thought of having my parents doing whatever I tell them to brings a smirk to my face.

”I think so... how do I make myself cum?” Hearing the word ‘cum’ from my brother’s mouth sends a spike of arousal through my body.

”Do you want me to show you one way?” I ask him, and, at his eager nod, I lift him enough so I can pull his black shorts all the way down, then I absently throw his shorts onto the floor. Next, I pull his small, white underpants down and throw them by his shorts. 

I can feel my cock harden when I can finally see Ben’s tiny erection. Before I touch it, I hold my hand out in front of Ben’s face, “lick.” Ben pauses for a few moments, before he obeys my command and licks stripes up my hand. I gently push my index finger into my little brother’s mouth and he immediately starts sucking and licking my finger. I guess telling him to always want something in his mouth was a good idea after all.

I pull my hand away after a second and wrap my thumb and index finger around his cocklet. I only need two fingers to completely cover Ben’s dick, but I don’t find myself displeased by this fact, the opposite actually. 

I start to pump my fingers up and down Ben’s cocklet, but pause when Ben immediately freezes. I want to keep going, but I also want him to think of pleasure when he thinks of our time together. “What’s wrong? Do you want me to stop?” I suggest, despite knowing that I would make him enjoy it if I had to.

”N-no, it just feels weird... Can-“ Ben stops himself, looking nervous and embarrassed, and I take notice of his bright blush.  _‘I wonder how far his blush can go...’_  I stop that train of thought before I get too distracted and give Ben an encouraging nod to continue. He seems to find his courage after a moment of silence and continues, “can you do what I did to your pee-pee? Can you put your mouth on it? Please?” I almost groan aloud whilst listening to my young, innocent brother ask me to suck him off, but hold myself back.

“It’s not called a ‘pee-pee’, Ben. It’s called a ‘cock’, but because yours is so small and special, you have to call it a ‘cocklet’.” I explain to him whilst I lay Ben down on my bed with his head on one of my pillows, then shuffle down the bed until my head is between his legs. 

Without any warning, I wrap my lips around his 1-inch long dick and start sucking gently whilst circling my tongue around it. Ben gasps loudly and instinctively grabs my head, but before long he’s moaning loudly. Listening to my six year old brother moaning shamelessly makes me rock hard, so I reach down and start jacking off my still wet cock. 

“S-Sam! My cocklet feels soooo good! Keep goin’! I-I’m gonna pee!”Only a few seconds later, I feel Ben convulse under me and I immediately know that he’s orgasmed, even with the lack of cum. I sit up and see my brother, red faced, panting harshly with a glazed look in his eyes. With the erotic site in front of me, the sound of Ben calling his dick his ‘cocklet’ and Ben begging me to keep sucking his dick, I soon shoot my load all over Ben’s chest, moaning loudly.

I quickly grab my phone from where it lay forgotten on the floor. _‘I guess the hypnosis still works even when my phone is off.’_ I think as I unlock my phone and snap a few pictures of my brother with cum all over his face and chest, his legs spread, and spit around his lips and dick. When I’m done, I put my phone on my nightstand, then collapse next to my brother, both of us relaxing in post-orgasmic bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I’m fairly sure I’m going to introduce Sam’s parents and Sam’s going to ‘help’ Ben with his homework (thanks for the idea Tarantinoxxx! )
> 
> I keep almost calling Sam ‘Ben’ and vice versa by accident... (Oops...)I’m pretty sure it’s because I know two people called Sam and Ben and Ben is older. 
> 
> Again, if anyone has anything they want me to include in the story, feel free. I’ve already got two suggestions and I will be adding them both in (thank you so much monumentwave and Tarantinoxxx!!!).
> 
> The next chapter might come tomorrow, but I can’t make any promises, sorry. Anyway, bye!


	4. Sophie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry it’s taken so long! I’ve been really busy with work and I’ve not really had any inspiration. I’ll try harder to make more updates, so hopefully I’ll be making more chapters.

 

 I am playing a random game on my phone when I hear the doorbell ring.

‘ _I didn’t think anyone was coming today.’_ I think as I carefully crawl over my peacefully sleeping brother and slowly ease open the door quietly. The doorbell rings again as I’m partway down the stairs, so I speed up and quickly reach the door.

When I open the door, I don’t see anyone, but I look down when I hear a little girl (maybe 5 or 6 years old) greeting me.

”U-um, hi. Is Ben here?” The little girl asked, looking up at me with her big, brown eyes. I take a moment to just stare at the innocent beauty before me; she has short, curly brown hair and, although she has some baby fat, is still rather lean. She’s wearing a  red top, along with light blue shorts and white trainers.

All in all, she was cute as fuck.

”Y-yeah,” I stutter, as I feel the growing tightness in my pants, “come in, come in.” I say, opening the door wider for her to come in. She walks in, looking down at the ground shyly. 

As I usher her into the living room at gesture for her to sit down (which she does, although carefully), I ask her, “you know Ben?” 

She looks up to me as I sit down next to her on the sofa, and says, “yeah, I saw him at the park a few sleeps ago, his mummy and my mummy talked an’ they I could come ‘cause I live next door.” 

“Oh, okay,” I reply, thinking. If she lives next door, our parents can be friends and I could ‘babysit’ them... “My name’s Sam by the way, what’s yours?” I ask as I stand up and walk towards the door.

”Sophie.” She states, a small smile forming on her face.

”Give me a sec, I’ll go get Ben.” I say, before quickly walking up the stairs.

Ben’s still asleep when I walk into my room. I kneel down next to the bed and look at his sleeping face for a few seconds before gently shaking his shoulder.

He yawns loudly as his dark brown eyes flutter open, “Sam? What?” He groans, I grin at the grumpy look on his face before answering.

”There’s a cute girl waiting for you downstairs, Sophie, I think.” My grin widens when his eyes open widening shock. A moment passes before a grin forms on his face.

”Really?” He asks me, excitedly, “She’s here? Let’s go! Let’s go!” He says, jumping out of bed and running towards the door.

”Hey, hey, slow down,” I order lightheartedly, while quickly wrapping my arms around his weight and pull him towards me, leaving his sitting between my legs. “Aren’t you missing something?” I question, a smile on my face. He looks at me, a confused little pout on his face. I look down between his uncovered legs, “do you want your little cocklet hanging about when you see her?”

His eyes widen comically as he realises what I’ve been hinting at. “Oops! I forgot!”

I chuckle lightly as he quickly pulls his clothes on.

Now, what to do with Sophie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that nothing much has happened in this chapter, but I’m typing all this out on my phone I’m the car, and I’m getting car sick so... I might make another chapter today, but chances are I won’t. I’ll try to make another chapter soon, but I can’t make any promises.  
> If there are any grammar mistakes, please tell me, I’ve not got the chance to read over what I’ve written.  
> Thank you for reading my story, writing comments and giving kudos!!  
> Baii!


	5. Playtime with Sophie

I watch, leaning on the doorway, as Ben and Sophie chatter to each other excitedly. They’re talking about anything and everything: their favourite show, their toys, what they’d done today, etc. I watch for a while longer before I call out to them both. “Hey, do you two want to play a game?”

They both turn to me, adorable confused looks on their faces. Fuck. I can barely hold myself back.

”What game?” Ben asks me, while I walk towards them both, taking my phone from my pocket, where I put it earlier.

”Gimme a sec.” Before they can say anything more, I snap a picture of Sophie, and grinned satisfactorily when she stares at me blankly, a blank expression on her face. Ben opens his mouth to say something, but I place a finger to my lips, and he closes his mouth, a confused look on his face.

”Sophie, take all your clothes off then kneel in front of me.” As she undresses, I sit on the sofa and indicate to Benfor him to sit on my lap. 

“What are you doing?” He asks, sitting sideways on my lap.

I pause for a moment, thinking, before replying, “we’re having playtime with Sophie, we’re going to do stuff like we did before, with your cocklet. But we have to keep this a secret remember?”

Ben’s face instantly lights up, and he nods his head eagerly, “I will!”

Just as he says this, Sophie kneels in front of us, the blanks look still present on her face. “Open your mouth.” I command to her. Dutifully, she does so, and waits for more commands. “Ben pull your pants and undies down, then stand in front of her.” As he rushes to obey my commands, I set up my phone by the TV so it has a perfect view of the two, then press play to record them both.

”Sophie, put Ben’s dick in your mouth,” I command, sitting by the TV, out of view from the camera. 

She immediately does so, and Ben’s breath hitches at the feel of her small, warm mouth around his cocklet; the whole thing fits in her mouth in one go. I pull my dick out and spit on my hand, before slowly pumping my hand up and down it.

”Suck on Ben’s dick slowly. Ben, lie on the floor and suck on your fingers and get them as wet as you can.” As Ben does so, albeit awkwardly due to the intense pleasure he’s receiving, Sophie follows him down, her mouth never leaving his cock. The sound of suckling coming from Sophie somehow manages to make me even harder ad  I slightly increase the speed of my pumping on my cock.

Ben moans continuously, trying to push his tiny cock further into her mouth, until he convulses violently, and his small legs wrap around Sophie’s head, messing up her short, curly hair. After, his body goes limp and his legs fall to the floor as he pants harshly. However, Sophie continues sucking, and Ben groans in slight pain, trying to push her head off him, having long since stopped wetting his fingers.

”Sophie, stop sucking and lie down on the floor with your legs spread as wide as you can. Ben, lie down between her legs and face her cunt.” Sophie instantly does so, but Ben pauses  to look at me.

”Why? I’m _tired.”_ He whines, “and what’s a ‘cunt’ anyway?”

I sigh, before explaining, “well she made you feel good, didn’t she? So shouldn’t you make her feel good too? Oh, and a cunt is the part between her legs, she doesn’t have a cocklet like you do.”

”I guess I should make her feel good ‘cause she made me cum... Ok, I’ll try.” He says, finally placing his head between Sophie’s legs. 

“Ben, lick her cunt as much as you can, and don’t stop until I tell you.”

There’s a pause, before he starts licking stripes up and down her cunt.

Sophie’s breath hitches, as if she doesn’t know how to feel, before she starts humping her cunt into Ben’s face, moaning loudly. “Ben, if you look, there’s a little button there, not an actual button,” I add, seeing his shocked face, “but anyway, that’s called a clit. Suck on that part, it’ll make her feel even better.” He stops for a moment, before he lets out a quiet ‘ _aha_!’ And sucks on what I assume is Sophie’s clit.

Barely a moment after he starts, Sophie screams loudly, convulsing, much like Ben did earlier. 

At the same time, I finally cum into my hand, letting out a loud moan.

I check my watch, and see that I’ve got plenty of time before my parents come back. Now, what to do next?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it stopped kind of suddenly, I was going to do more but I’ve just remembered I’ve got an essay to hand in in two days...


End file.
